The Kids of 1991
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of drabbles and one shots for the 1991 challenge on HPFC, with various other challenges thrown in. First entry Hannah Abbott. Second Entry Draco Malfoy. (Drarry)
1. Hannah Abbott

**Written for the Challenging Pairing Challenge and My first entry for the 1991 Challenge and The Doctor Who Appreciation Competition Prompt Amy Pond. This collection will be for the 1991 Challenge, but will more than likely include other challenge's too :) I hope you all enjoy, and please review. **

Hannah sat in the library, struggling as she always did over her Potions homework. The library was almost empty, the other students already having left for their common rooms to avoid a detention for missing curfew. Hannah was nearly finished, she only had the conclusion to write, but it felt to her like her brain had stalled. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before packing away her things. She would finish her essay tomorrow.

Leaving the library quickly, she didn't notice she was being followed. As she opened a portrait, a recent discovery thanks to Susan that led to a corridor away from the common room, she found herself immobilised. The portrait was pulled shut behind her and her attacker, and she knew, even if it was possible, no one would hear her scream. She couldn't see the person with her, it was too dark, but she could feel their presence.

"I've been watching you for a while, Miss Abbott. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

The voice didn't seem familiar to Hannah, it could have been anyone.

"You have...grabbed my attention. You are rather beautiful."

Hannah would have been shaking had she been able, she had never been so scared in all of her life.

"You need not worry, I have no wish to hurt you, I just know that had I approached you in person, you would have run as fast as you could away from me."

It had to be a Slytherin, Hannah thought to herself. They were the only student's she was wary about, the only student's she had never willingly spoke with.

"I find myself with a bit of a dilemma however. The war will begin again in earnest shortly, and I happen to be leaving this year. I will not be able to ensure your safety."

Hannah frowned internally. Was this boy, man, a little unstable. She had obviously never spoken to him before, why would he want to keep her safe?

"I've made you a very strong protective necklace, that I wish for you to wear at all times. It will protect you from most spells, although not Avada Kedavra nor Crucio. It will leave you unable to be imperioused though. I wish you to wear this necklace, and when the war is over, I wish you to wait for me in the great hall of Hogwarts. I will find you. If you decide then that you have no interest in me, then I shall leave you alone."

Hannah tensed inside when she felt the man lean over her, but he was gently placing the necklace on her, fastening it around her neck.

"Goodbye Miss Abbott."

He kissed her head softly, and she felt the immobilisation lift as she heard the portrait close quietly behind him. Putting her hand to the chain around her neck, she couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth. Could this necklace keep her safe?

xxxx

The war was over, the battle won, and relief seemed to fill the hall. People walked around, some embracing others, some crying over a lost one, and others, just chatting, glad the fighting was over. Hannah sat in the hall, looking around nervously, wondering if her savior would turn up.

The necklace had saved her from capture, and death countless times over the time of the battle, and had also protected her from the Carrow's over the school year.

A hand on her back startled her, and she turned quickly, standing up as she did. She recognised him as soon as she saw him, recognised him from the quidditch pitch more than anywhere, but she could also feel his presence, the same way she had when he had accosted her in the secret passage.

He smiled at her, and stroked a hand gently on her cheek. She placed her hand on his, smiling back. Reaching up, she kissed him very gently on the lips.

He gestured to the door, suggesting they go somewhere a little quieter. She nodded taking his hand as she did so.

As Hannah walked out of the hall with Marcus, she smiled slightly to herself. Stranger things had happened, and she felt something deep inside her, telling her she was where she was supposed to be.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Written for the Obstacle Course Competition, with the prompts Genre Hurt/Comfort, Era Trio, and Dialogue "I can't."**

**Written for the twelve days of Christmas Challenge for Level 1 : Write about your OTP. (Drarry is one of my many OTP's)**

**And written for the 1991 Challenge, for Draco Malfoy, and eyes.**

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, but you won't, and that's okay."

"It isn't okay, but thank you for understanding."

"Anytime."

xxxx

"I really want to, but..."

"I know, but you can move in anytime you like."

"Really?"

"Really, really. I wouldn't leave you stuck in the student halls."

xxxx

"I wish thing's could be different, that we could be together properly."

"Thing's are only as complicated as you make them. I'm happy for the world to know I love you."

"What about my father?"

"What about him? I don't love him, his opinion isn't the one that matter's to me."

"I love you too."

xxxx

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course not, I just wondered why. You could have your pick of anyone in the world, why do you want to be with me?"

"I don't love the rest of the world, at least not the way I love you."

xxxx

"I'm going to tell my parent's about us. After graduation."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"You'll tell them when you're ready. Don't feel pressured to do it to please me. Everyone that matter's to me already knows."

"You told the Weasley's? and Granger?"

"Of course. I also told Remus and Sirius. They're all happy for us."

xxxx

"What will I do if father cut's me off from my inheritance?"

"You don't need to worry about money, I've told you that. I have enough for both of us while we go to University, and even after that if necessary."

"I don't want you to have to pay for me though."

"Whatever happen's, you know I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to look after you. We'll be okay, whatever happens."

xxxx

"It's graduation tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait to travel this summer."

"Will you miss me?"

"I thought you would be coming with us."

"I didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you are. Wherever I am, you will always be welcome."

xxxx

Harry wandered around the great hall, his eye's drifting to the blonde who appeared to be arguing with his parents. Harry's stomach was in knots, waiting to see if Draco could follow through on his promise. He had exchanged congratulations with his friends, promising to see them at the Three Broomsticks for the party. Now he was waiting for a sign from his love, a good sign or a bad one, he wasn't sure which it would be. The fact that they were arguing meant Draco could have told them, but then again, Lucius Malfoy could have easily been chewing his son out for not finishing top of the year.

"Hey pup," Harry felt an arm slide over his shoulder and looked up to see his Godfather smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come," Harry said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Has Draco told old man Malfoy about you two yet?"

"I don't know. They seem to be arguing, but that could be about anything. I just wish...we've been together for almost a year, but it feel's like we're not really having a relationship. All the sneaking about was fun at first, but are we going to have to keep sneaking around at Uni?"

"Have you told Draco how you feel?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"Not really. He's been struggling with guilt, feeling bad that I've got to sneak around just because of he's father. I didn't want to make it worse for him."

"I understand, but don't bottle it up for too long. You might come to resent him for it and that's the last thing you want."

Harry nodded, knowing his godfather was speaking the truth. Sirius had made the same mistake many year's ago, with Severus. He was making up for that mistake with the snarky man, slowly. They were keeping it secret again, but this time it was on Severus' behalf. He wanted to see if they could work out their differences before they went public. Harry and Remus were the only people that knew.

"Are you going to the party later?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, I told Ron and Hermione I'd meet them there. Are you going to be there?"

"Aye, I'll drop in for an hour, but you have to come and see me tomorrow. I'm going to miss you while you're away."

"I'll floo from every hotel we stay in so we can stay in contact. Beside's, I'm only going for six week's."

"Yes, but you'll only be home for two weeks, before you hop off to Uni. You're all grown up, I'm not sure I enjoy feeling like you don't need me anymore."

Harry hugged his godfather.

"I'll always need you. Maybe not for the same thing's, but you'll always be important in my life. I promise."

Sirius hugged him back tightly before ruffling his hair.

"Go get ready for the party, we sound like a couple of Hufflepuffs."

Harry chuckled, shoving Sirius playfully. With one more glance at Draco, Harry made his way out of the hall, up the many stairs to the Gryffindor Dorm's for the last time. He would make sure he had everything he needed, before getting ready for the party. When they left the three broomsticks, Harry would be apparating to his new apartment in London.

xxxx

The music was blaring, and Harry was having fun laughing with his friends at the table they had commandeered when they arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Terry, Hannah and Susan say apart from the other student's slightly. They may not have been the largest group, but they were certainly one of the loudest, all full of good cheer and excitement for their holiday. They had decided to go together sometime over the Christmas period, when they all found themselves the only people of their year left at school. Since that holiday, when they had all together partaken in typical childish behavior, including snowball fights and sledding, they had all been very good friends.

Harry looked up when the door opened, happy to see Draco arrive, finally. He had been waiting for his for almost two hours. Harry's heart sank slightly when he saw Lucius and Narcissa enter behind him. Draco gestured to him, to join them at a table in the very corner of the bar, away from the rest of the party goers. He excused himself from the table, raising his eyebrow's slightly at Sirius as he passed him.

He took a seat, wondering what on earth the Malfoy parent's could possible have to say to him.

"Mr Potter, we hear you have been... dating our son," Lucius started, his tone cold. Harry narrowed his eyes at the elder man.

"Yes."

"We have come here to tell you that this is where that ends. We have a contract at home awaiting Draco's signature, to marry a young lady of excellent breeding. I am sure you understand that what was between you and Draco was merely him experimenting before he settled down."

Harry looked at Draco, his heart sinking even further, when his boyfriend wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Is this right Draco?"

"How dare you question me you li-"

"With all due respect Mr Malfoy, the only reason you are sat there and not in a cell in Azkaban is because I spoke up for you at trial. I was speaking to Draco," Harry said, cutting across Lucius mid sentence.

"My father is correct Potter. I have responsibilities to fulfill, and I shall do as I was brought up to do. I apologise if you thought we were more. I didn't mean to lead you on."

"I see. Well then, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco, If you'll excuse me, I must return to my friends. Have a good summer."

xxxx

"How? How could he just sit there and say that to my face without even flinching?" Harry raged. He could feel his magic swirling around him, but knew it was pointless at the moment to try and pull it in. Sirius had already cast the necessary shield charm, just in case Harry lost complete control.

There were in the cottage Sirius had bought when he had been set free, and Harry was pacing in front of the fire in the living room.

"Maybe he's scared of disobeying his father, or maybe he's just a spineless little worm. Only he can answer that question. The real question is, is he worth waiting for?"

Harry paused in his pacing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you will be together again at university. Can you wait for him for eight weeks?"

Harry slumped onto the sofa next to Sirius with a sigh.

"The problem with that, is that he's apparently getting married. There's a contract in place. Pansy told me he's supposed to be marrying Astoria Greengrass."

"Did he know about that while he was in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked after a small pause.

Harry nodded unhappily.

"Then I was right in my assessment that he's a spineless worm then."

"I think he hoped he could tell his parent's, and they would miraculously decide he didn't have to follow through with the marriage contract and completely accept that he was gay and in love with the man who defeated their master. You know, when I put it like that, how could I have ever thought we had a chance of ever making it?"

Sirius sighed, pulling his godson in for a hug.

"I don't know all of the answer's pup, but I do know that these should be the best days of your life, and that you clearly aren't happy. I suggest, as hard as it sound's, that you put Draco out of your head, enjoy your holiday, and just enjoy yourself. If you two are supposed to be together, things will work out."

"Thanks Sirius. Speaking of people that are meant to be together, have you and Snape done anything about that sexual tension that was happening at Graduation?"

Harry laughed as Sirius shoved him, and proceeded to chase him around the cottage.

Harry stood at the airport with Neville waiting for the other's to arrive. Hermione had persuaded them all that travelling by airplane should be done at least once in a lifetime, and Neville was currently panicking.

"Nev, mate, if the plane crashes, we can apparate out before anything bad happens. You're not going to die, so chill out," Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

As the other's trickled in, Harry couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. Draco knew what time they were leaving, and Harry wondered if he would turn up.

Checking in, Harry sighed to himself. Draco hadn't arrived, and even if he did now, he wasn't on time for check in so they wouldn't allow him into the airport anyway. Harry did as Sirius told him, and tried to put Draco to the back of his mind, and enjoy his holiday.

They all stretched as they got off the plane, Harry was definitely glad they were taking portkeys everywhere else, he couldn't handle the stiffness nor the boredom that came from flying. He picked up his and Hermione's bags, pointing some of the other's out to them. Hermione nudged his arm, and he handed her her suitcase absentmindedly. She continued to nudge him though.

"What's up?" He asked, looking her way. She was not looking at him though. She pointed to where people stood waiting for the passenger's of the plane.

"Look."

Harry turned.

There stood Draco, his face sad as he stared at Harry, a bunch of Roses in his hand.

Harry walked slowly over to him, wondering what on earth he was doing there.

"I'm poor, I have no family, no money, no anything, but I wondered if there was any chance you still wanted me?"

Harry stared at the man before him, holding out a bunch of flowers, tear's filling his eyes as he received no reply, and he smiled as the implications of Draco's statement sunk in.

"You did it? We can be together, properly?"

Draco nodded, and Harry took the flower's carefully, putting them on top of his suitcase. He picked Draco up, pulling him into a searing kiss as he swung the love of his life around in a circle.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured, peppering Draco's face in kisses before he set him back on the floor.

As he glanced back at his friends, he saw them all laughing at his very public display of affection. Smiling, he took Draco's hand, and they led the procession of friends out of the airport, leading to the hotel where Harry would show Draco just how much he still wanted him.


	3. Millicent Bulstrode

**Warning for Suicide. **

**Character - Millicent Bulstrode. **

**Prompt - Okay.**

**I'm Okay **

_I know the other girl's laugh at me, whispering about me behind my back. I know they are all two faced. I know they don't like me. But that's okay. Because in Slytherin House, we're family, like it or not. _

"Millie, do you think you could help me with this Charm's homework. I've got to meet Theo later so I won't have time to do all the research before curfew," Tracy asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course. That's what friend's are for, right? What do you need help with?" Millicent said, looking up from the book she was reading. It just so happened to be a charm's book.

"Well, if you could just take note's for me on what I'm supposed to be writing, I can do it when I get back," Tracy replied, a gently smile on her lips.

"Oh, sure, I can do that. It'll be ready when you get back. You look great."

"Thanks, I know."

_They use me to do their homework, they know I'll never say no, because now I have a family, I don't want to lose it. They all know that. But that's okay. _

"Did you see that dress she tried on? She was bursting out of the seam's, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing," Pansy sniggered. She was sitting in the dorm's with Daphne, plaiting her hair.

"I know. I didn't have the heart to tell her she looked like a whale. We should have done though, you know, she's going to want to hang around us at the ball."

"I have that all worked out, no need to worry. We both have date's, and she doesn't, so we'll just spend the night with the boys. She'll have to find someone else to embarrass.

Neither girl noticed Millicent sat outside the dorm, tear's streaming down her face.

_They call me names, fat, ugly, spotty. But they never do it to my face. They're not trying to deliberately hurt me. So it's okay. _

"What the hell happened to you?" Pansy asked, disgust evident on her face.

Millicent shook her head, the bruises on her face and arms still painful as she slowly changed into her night clothes.

"Who did that to you Millicent?" Daphne asked as she walked into the dorm.

"It's nothing. I was just in the wrong time at the wrong place."

The girl's shrugged. "Okay."

_They would defend me if I let them. I know they would. It's just too embarrassing to tell them that I was hurt by two Hufflepuff boys, even if they are seventh years. I'll be okay._

Daphne screamed alerting the other girl's that there was something wrong. They came running into the room, putting their hand's to their mouth's when they saw what awaited them. Millicent lay on her bed, looking as if she could be asleep. An empty potion vial resting in her hand loosely, a piece of parchment held in her other.

Pansy ran from the room, getting Professor Snape. With one look at the scene, a patronus message was sent to the headmaster. Snape took a closer look at the parchment, his eye's widening when he saw what was written on it.

_Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted. I know you would have been more interested in me if I was like you. But I'll be okay where I'm going. My parent's will be awaiting me. Please don't grieve for me. I'll be okay._

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #3 Homework**


End file.
